bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Advent of a Legend
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:Densetsu_no_Kourin.jpg||season = BakuTech! Bakugan |number = 14 |last = Phantasmal Munikis |next = Sechs Tavanel }} is the 14th episode of BakuTech! Bakugan. It aired on July 7, 2012. Plot Taking off from the previous episode where Harubaru launches Rise Dragaon with the BakuTech Special Shooting Skill "Rise Shoot," the Shadow Sanjushi altogether fortified their defenses with the Infernal Formation. However, the power of Rise Dragaon was beyond what the Shadow Sanjushi had expected. To everyone's surprise, Rise Dragaon pushes Borg Mahisas out then Acro Gezard and finally the high friction Well Galow. Altogether, Rise Dragaon's tremendous power was able to inflict Critical K.O. on all three Shadow Sanjushi BakuTech. Harubaru takes a Gate Card, declaring that it is their Last One and thus it evens out the competition. However, before the Shadow Sanjushi could take their turn, Karashina sadly bid his opponents that the Shadow Sanjushi will have to surrender. The Shadow Sanjushi then revealed that their respective Guardian BakuTech were heavily damaged by Rise Dragaon's attack and thus unable to proceed further. Tatsuma cheered with their victory. Even though the Shadow Sanjushi were defeated, Karashina looks at Jinza who felt tearfully happy that they had finally gained new friends. Harubaru shake hands with Karashina, telling the latter that they will have a more friendly battle the next time they meet. With that, Tohga dutifully and hilariously returns the gigantic Bakugan Dojo sign to the diminutive Tatsuma who refuses to hold it for obvious reasons. Outside the Bakugan Dojo, Master Shimo is seen talking to Master Jyou. Jyou relates to Shimo about the training that the Shadow Sanjushi had went through under his care. Jyou saw the difference between his training methods with that of Shimo's students hence why he finally understood why their Master Quilt decided to give the Bakugan Dojo to Shimo. Shimo and Jyou finally had a truce. Jyou then tells Shimo that "The Advent of a Legend" is about to happen. Shimo agreed that he felt it too and called it "Sechs Tavanel." In the outer space, a shooting star descends upon Earth. It reached the dormitory where Raichi and Harubaru are living. The two boys, surprised with this, hurriedly woke up and found a strange metallic gray cube, one each in their respective rooms. Before they wonder what could be inside, it cracked itself open and out came an elusive white Bakugan which they never seen before. The episode ends with Master Shimo, in the Bakugan Dojo, feeling the descent of Sechs Tavanel from the sky. Featured Brawls Harubaru, Raichi, and Tatsuma vs Karashina, Tohga, and Jinza (This is a continuation of the previous episode's Brawl) Harubaru launches Rise Dragaon and inflicts Critical K.O.s Acro Gezard, Borg Mahisas, and Well Galow Acro Gezard, Borg Mahisas, and Well Galow were heavily damaged by Rise Dragaon's attack hence, the Shadow Sanjushi called for surrender. Harubaru, Raichi, and Tatsuma win. Characters Seen * Harubaru Hinode * Raichi Kuronashi * Tatsuma * Tohga * Karashina * Jinza * Master Shimo * Master Jyou BakuTech Debut * Haos Sechs Tavanel BakuTech Seen * Pyrus Rise Dragaon * Darkus Borg Mahisas * Haos Well Galow * Subterra Acro Gezard * Haos Sechs Tavanel Notes This episode is adapted from... Video de: Category:BakuTech! Bakugan Episodes